


Masters Among Us

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Among Us, Comedy, F/M, Just Masters having a murder party, M/M, Missy is sus, Multi Master Live Action Game, Parody, lots of faking death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy invites some of other selves from the Master Group Chat to play a live action, fake your death, Among Us game in the vault. When they can keep their eyes off each other that is. It's comedy, nothing but affectionate comedy.
Relationships: The Master/Missy (Doctor Who), The Master/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Masters Among Us

Missy laid sprawled out across her bed, laying on her stomach and kicking her legs back and forth in joy as she committed murder. 

Virtual murder, but still, it did provide some degree of satisfaction. It amused her greatly and she thoroughly enjoyed the game - more so since she had opened a private lobby and sent a code to the group chat she had formed with her other selves. The game had become far more entertaining when she had stopped playing with BORING and ridiculous humans.

When she had set up the Master Group Chat, which her rather Crispy self had renamed “Doctor Chat, because “the Doctor is the only topic you ever seem to talk about” (like he talked about anything else  _ either _ ), there had been quite some debate over names. She found it hilarious that they all wanted to be called Master, and eventually got annoyed with them when the stalemate had lasted almost a year. It was utterly confusing and so she gave them all a nickname and locked the system to prevent them from changing their names again. 

They were affronted, offended, insulted, and complimented, depending on which one she was talking to, but confusion had ended and they happily played the game with her. Only her future self knew where she was and why she was there and they decided to keep this to themselves. It worked ever so well, until the day they decided to liven things up:

Crispy: Impressive kills, what an excellent team of evil we are….Hot Velvet One...Missy, MUST we use these terrible names you have assigned us?

MissyIsTheBest: Yes, you must, you can’t all be called Master. 

HotVelvetOne: We are indeed, a wonderful murderous team…..I do not wholly object to my name but it is rather….tacky. 

PurpleAndHot: I think she chose accurate names. But you know what this game really needs?

MissyIsTheBest: What’s that my darling?

TheEx: Is it real murder? Please say it’s real murder? 

MissyIsTheBest: You think I’m giving YOU a weapon after that whole “don’t bother trying to regenerate” nonsense?

TheEx: Why does she get to control who has the weapons anyway?

HotVelvetOne: Enough, children! A real life game would be most amusing and an invigorating competition between us all would undoubtedly be a healthy and rewarding endeavour!

Crispy: What a clever idea! I shall create this and you shall all visit my glorious Melkur!

PurpleAndHot: We do adore our Melkur, but Missy has a great location, I suggest we visit her here. 

MissyIsTheBest: I like your thinking honey. 

She really _ did _ like his thinking. She wouldn’t have any awkward, sneaking out of the vault moments to deal with. Her future was really quite considerate. 

He arrived first, teleporting into the entrance she had made in the corner of the vault - some easy tampering with the quantum fold mechanics and a clever little pathway had been formed. He grinned, a burst of happiness at the sight of her, and pulled out flowers and a bottle of wine from behind his back. 

“Honey! You shouldn’t have...well you  _ should _ , and I did insist, but what a lovely gesture!”

“The detailed list of gifts for the hostess you sent round, ensured lovely gestures my love,” he said as she took the flowers and wine and placed them down before throwing her arms around him. 

He returned her hold with equal enthusiasm, a deep sigh and soft kiss on her lips. A kiss that was returned with quite some building passion before the sound of a nervous cough at the door caused them both to freeze, mid embrace. 

“That’ll be the sound of the egg getting up the courage to tell you he’s outside,” he laughed. 

“Doesn’t he pick his moments? Hide under the bed honey.”  
  
“Under the _ bed _ ? he said, appalled. “Missy just hypnotise the butler, it was always so easy with him”.

“Yes, but I’ve been doing that for YEARS, much more fun to have you hide under my bed, and I do get so terribly bored, come on, play with me," she said, pouting. 

He rolled his eyes and got down, it was hard to say no to himself, and quickly slid underneath her bed, with a view of the door. 

Nardole looked very suspicious as he entered. Missy, looked very innocent. The Master stayed very still under her bed. 

Eventually, after much sitting on her bed and bouncing and the Master darting his hand out to pinch her angles and attempt to stop her, the egg had finally left and Missy flopped back onto the bed, pulling her legs up and out of the way, giggling.

The Master crawled out and jumped straight onto the bed, intending to pin her down and firmly express just how annoyed he was with her. 

In reality, he pinned her down, she gave him a highly suggestive look, and as the first TARDIS arrived, in the form of the Melkur, they were kissing deeply and rolling around in a flurry of purple fabric. 

“If you two are quite finished,” came the voice of their rather Crispy self. Missy didn’t know why he objected to the name so much, it was apt, snazzy, suited him.

“Mmmm?” Missy murmured from underneath her future self.   
  
He moved slowly to the foot of the bed, watching in silent judgement but not without the smallest hint of curiosity and also not stopping them as they continued as if they were still alone.  Buttons were undone with care and Missy’s skirts hitched up in a mass of purple fabric and white petticoat as the Master’s hands roamed and her own hands worked the buttons of his shirt.  They didn’t stop even at the sound of a second TARDIS materialising, or the sigh of relief from their appalled crispy self that he finally didn’t have to witness this alone. 

“I want a name change, mine is the least dignified Missy, I’m not being called The Ex….what are you….” he stood beside his past self as they both stared at their futures, rolling around, kissing passionately. “Stop them!” 

He crossed to one side of the bed as his past self crossed to the other, both reaching down and grasping the Master’s arms and hauling up off of Missy. He laughed as they released him and stood him on the floor beside her bed before taking them both in. 

Both were dishevelled as the Master grinned, winking at her before smirking and stepping down from the containment field. The Ex watched him with a steely glare, the picture of moral superiority, until he turned to Missy and his veneer of basic morality collapsed in an instant: Missy leaned back against the headboard, her skirt still hitched up in a mass of purple and white fabrics, her tie undone and her top for buttons open. 

He licked his lips. She gave a small growl and snapped her teeth. It was only the sound of another TARDIS arriving that wrenched him, regretfully and painfully from his lascivious thoughts. Yet still they held their gaze, her hand outstretched as she beckoned to him. 

“Finally, someone who will take this game we have all convened for seriously!” their Crispy self said. “It is but a mere orgy to our older selves!” 

“I would like to suggest once again, that you adjust my name Missy,” the final Master to arrive said, stepping from his TARDIS, clad in black velvet that really only emphasised that Hot Velvet was quite appropriate. 

  
“Suits you honey, trust me,” she said, smiling in delight at him.

“What is this place anyway?” the Ex said.

“My boudoir, boys, aren’t you all honoured?” Missy said, winking at him before grabbing hold of him and trying to keep hold as he climbed onto her bed but was swiftly grabbed and pulled off by the rather aptly titled Purple Hot One. 

They stood, eyes roaming each other as Missy laughed, licking her lips at the sight of them both and their very obvious self interest. 

“Aren’t we all yummy?” she said, turning her attention to the two younger Masters, winking at them both before pushing herself up and off the bed in one swift motion, smiling as she walked over to them, draping her arms around their shoulders as she pulled them close in a sideways hug. “Isn’t this a delightful family reunion?”

She smiled, and the two younger Masters shook their heads as their other selves were soon circling each other, as far as possible when they could barely give each other an inch of space, their bodies close, and eyes alight with intrigue and possibility.

“If we are QUITE ready?” came a voice of disapproval from the very attractive black velvet clad Master, whom Missy truly hoped would be open to the concept of self love...and  _ fast _ .

Missy only licked her lips and winked at him in response.

“Missy, can we _ please _ begin?” he said, shaking his head.

“Yes, sure, just a few house rules boys.”

The Master’s all rolled their eyes.

“Firstly, we will all refer to each other using our snazzy chat names that I so diligently picked out for us all,” she said. 

“I object to my name most vehemently Missy!” the Crispy Master said, as he dropped his hood back and folded his arms. 

“Uh uh, nope, it’s Missy Is the Best, and Crispy is a perfectly good name.”

“It is NOT acceptable and your name takes too long to say!” he said, shaking his head. 

“Fine, I’ll change my name to Queen Missy, but there is nothing wrong with Crispy, let’s vote!” she said, glancing at the others. “All those in favour of Crispy, say aye.”

The Masters all raised their hands, Missy shooting both hands in the air, and Crispy merely rolling his eyes and vowing under his breath to use a real weapon and murder her where she stood. 

“Love you too honey,” she said. “Well, I _certainly would_ if you didn’t have this ‘not with my other selves’ thing going on. Self love is just what you need my dearest Crispy. Right! Showtime!”

Missy kicked a control board out from underneath her bed, pulling a handheld device from under her mattress and pressing a big red button. The Masters glanced around, each impressed by the very accurate simulation that the vault immediately turned into. She pirouetted over to a table in the room that now resembled a cafeteria, and placed the device down. 

“Right boys. One emergency meeting. One imposter. NO actually killing each other, that doesn’t go well and will create the most awkward paradoxes. Temporary paralysis weapons are fine and do fake your deaths in the most spectacular ways, I expect nothing less. Everyone take a coin from the table - when the game starts, the lucky murderer will feel theirs glow hot, any questions?”

“Can we check the settings The Ex has on his weapon?” the oldest Master said, directing his question to Missy directly. The younger Masters exchanging a confused glance. 

“Come on, I’m hardly going to murder my past and my future and destroy my entire timeline!” he said. 

Missy moved to stand beside her future self, her hand slipping into his as she leaned close and kissed his cheek. “Our gorgeous future has a very valid point.”

He rolled his eyes as they both scanned him, taking their time before whispering to each other at some length, while he shook his head in disbelief. 

“Ok,” Missy said, smiling as her future self mirrored her action, placing a kiss on her future selves cheek, a reassurance they both understood before playing with their former self. “He’s clear. Game starts now, take your coins my dear Masters.”

They each stepped to the table, sliding a coin and placing it securely in the palm of their hands, eyes roaming the others steely gazes, each working to detect the slightest flicker of happiness that would no doubt be felt by the one who achieved the status of imposter. Smirks surrounded the table, each wearing a look of utter victory as they each moved off in separate directions, Missy skipping through the wonderfully engineered new layout of her vault as her coin glowed hot in her hand. She patted her pocket, which contained a small electric paralysis device. What a fun afternoon this was turning out to be. What a terrible fright Nardole would have if he walked in. 

She hummed happily as she tapped a screen, replicating sequences of illuminated squares, before breaking into a grin and pulling out her device, spinning around and expertly cornering the Ex with a hungry and decidedly evil smile as she raised it. 

“Bye bye dearest,” she smirked as she pointed her device and he collapsed unconscious to the ground, a hidden supply of fake blood bursting on impact as he hit the ground, covering him quite impressively. 

She stood over his body and smiled. “Oh very nice, lovely touch, points for effort there. Later dearest, places to be, people to kill...me’s...to kill...but anyway, more murder for mummy!”

She ran from the room, slowing to a skip as she hummed, tapping another screen and smiling at her Crispy self as he walked past, sticking to the shadows, looking highly suspicious just by his very nature. She waited for him to leave before circling back and spinning around on her heels, her skirts twirling as she pointed the device and fired. 

Missy could only watch, impressed as her youngest self appeared to burst into a confetti of ashes, his cloak dropping down onto a table in front of a bank of security monitors, ashes spraying up into the air. She gave a quick round of applause, thoroughly enjoying his floor show. 

The next kill took longer, two remaining Masters, one younger and laying low and one older and an excellent match. Finally, she located him, firing as she blew a kiss and placing her weapon down to give a rapturous round of applause as he put on quite the show of pretending to be vaporised, his teleportation method of faking his death being performed at decreased speed, and flames shooting up from the floor beneath him.

She spotted the remaining Master in her peripheral vision and moved fast. She was on him just as a sudden and rapid knock sounded against the vault doors. 

“Missy, somethings wrong with the monitor, your bio signs are...everywhere...are you in the containment field, because I'm putting it up.”

“Um...oh..wait a sec, I’m naked!”

“What are you up to in there?” he asked, suspicion and panic rising in his voice. “Whatever it is, I’m not giving you time to hide it while I get the Doctor, I’m coming in!”

The doors opened. The simulation automatically ended as Nardole stepped in, his hands covering his eyes as peered through his fingers, just in case she really was naked 

Nardole dropped his hands fro his face and screamed. 

Crispy’s robe lay on top of the piano, a pile of ashes scattered around the stool and floor as he teleported back, directly into his robe. Missy stood over the beautiful velvet body of her past self, who craned his neck, looking up to see who had interrupted the game, as the Ex remained motionless, covered in blood, determined to be the one who faked his death for the longest - the transdimensional bag still flowing the replica blood out of his jacket and into a large pool beneath him, while their future teleported back in, directly next to Nardole, his arm around his shoulders.

“Egg man, good, five bottles of wine and some entrees.”

Nardole shrieked as he turned and ran, only pausing to ensure the vault doors were securely and most definitely locked before dashing in absolute panic to find the Doctor.

“Who was that?” the Velvet Master said, taking Missys hand as she extended hers, helping him up. 

“My butler, ever so jumpy that one, always gets a crisis of conscious and wants to go find the Doctor.”

“Can't get the staff,” her future self said, shaking his head, with a knowing glance of solidarity, her secret safe between them. “Best be off though, game night again next week my darling?”

“Why of course dearest,” she said, a soft kiss on his lips as her past self impatiently waited his turn and kissed them both, each of them looking down at their jackets in dismay as fake blood covered them both. 

She quickly tidied up, pushing her chair over to cover the pool of blood on the ground, sitting down and smiling warmly as she waved them each off, one by one.

The Doctor opened the doors moments later, stepping in to see Missy smiling pleasantly, the picture of innocence...covered in blood, her boots sliding on the blood soaked floor as she shifted in her seat. 

“See! She’s had some kind of murder party in here!” Nardole said. 

The Doctor walked over to her and scanned the blood on her jacket, frowning at the readings which only showed theatrical blood. “Off you go Nardole, night off, nothing to see here. Too many Worcester Sauce crisps probably made you hallucinate,”

“They’re known for that,” Missy said, feigning concern. “Poor dear, go have a lie down.”

“Sir! There were bodies, everywhere!”

“It’s fine Nardole, I’ll handle it, take the night off, enjoy.”

Nardole stormed out, muttering something about the Doctor pandering to a homicidal maniac.

“Missy,” he said, dragging a chair over to sit beside her, slumping back with a deep sigh and casting a look of utter weariness directly at her. “What did you do?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end, thank you. I appreciate everyone who has ever left a comment, given a kudos, supported my work. Thanks💜


End file.
